A New Life
by St. Mayhew
Summary: Everyone is back at High School, Ject High to be exact, when a new kid comes and turns everything upside down. CH 9 IS COMING UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life and Love  
by: D.S.M.M.****  
Chapter 1  
****In A Red Smelly Car**

Okay the thing with this story is well, you'll see, I do not own KH, FF7, FF8, for that matter I only own Mayhew and Alex and Eric...His mom is owned by my mom (that sounds so wrong)and ya you get the point...lol And I don't own any songs cries R&R PLEASE!

* * *

"Mayhew," Alex cried out to his friend. "I'm sorry." Mayhew turned and glared at Alex. He didn't speak for a few moments, "If you were sorry, you would not have stopped me." Each word waslike venom, meant to hurt more. 

Alex looked down at his boots, "I... fine be that way," Alex screams on the verge of tears. "You would have--"  
"No," Mayhew's expression hardens. "No, I would have let you finish the ruffian. I would have let you kill him." Alex turns away from his childhood friend. Willing himself to say the next words that weren't going to be said unless forced.

"Not the MayhewI grew up with, at least he had a heart," Alex let the tears fall from his aqua-green eyes and fall down his tanned skin. Mayhew's eyes widened, he gasped, and let his own blue eyes fall to the ground. Then, Mayhew did something not even Alex expected; for that matter would never forget. Mayhew picked up his head and laughed, "That Mayhew died long ago." The words were a final slap to the face. Alex let out his rage and fear, his sadness and hurt, his love for his friend and ran away.

----

I looked up from my book; tears fell from my own face. I stopped a sob from emitting out of my half parted lips. A chill ran up my spine, this was one of the saddest parts of the whole book, well so far anyway.

"Why are you crying," the woman driving the car asked, he golden brown hair swayed with the wind as it came through the opened windows. Her eyes were sharp, yet kind, she was around 35 years of age and looked almost like a seventeen year old. Her skin was tanned from the beach were they live, lived, I corrected myself.

"I'm almost done with this book and it's sad, Alex and Mayhew just had a fall out and Alex ran away," I wiped away the tears and smiled. I got so emotional over books, that sometimes I forget it's not real. My mother rolled her eyes and laughed either at me or herself, I had a feeling it was both.

"Why can you not be more like your older brother? I swear, Eric, sometimes I have no clue where you came from." I laughed at that and was about ready to say a smart-ass remark when I stopped myself and thought of something else to say.  
"If I were more like Steven, you;d have wished I was like this anyway," I laughed as my mom gave me that look that said, 'oh shut up.' "Why are we moving again? I like Destiny Isle, you know that!"

"Better job," my mom stopped laughing, time to be serious. "We've been through this before! I already had our stuff moved. You'll get to met new people and start all over at school."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "BUT, I like Wakka, and Tidus and Selphie. Those are my bestest friends, I like Destiny High, we could actually express ourselves. Now I have to go to a school, Ject High,that has uniforms and actually has...stuck up--"  
My mom gave me a look that shut me up. This one said, 'Either that or proverty again.' Since my dad died, we had life a little easier, we got a huge amount of money from his Life Insurance, it paid for my mom's college, our new house, and my new private school. Plus, the uniform and other things I was going to need. We had enough money left over for a smelly red car and money for gas to get to Traverse Town and a week worth of food. At college my mom went to be a doctor, her new job pulled us out of Destiny Isle.

I sighed and noticed the sun was blaring in my eyes, I lower the visor and saw myself in the mirror. Dirty blonde hair like my dad, lightly tanned skin, normal face shape, and then I looked at my own eyes.Those were scary eyes, a dark brown almost black with red outline. My eyes even freaked me out. I looked down at myself, a black shirt and swishy black shorts with a white line going down the side. The Linkin Park insignia was on the bottom of the right pant leg. Just above my knee cap.

"Eric," my mom's voice was filled with concern. "Are you okay?"  
I had to smile to stop her worring, "Ya mom, I'm fine." I lied so what, it was only a little one. I put my head back, ten more hours in this smelly red car. My book was open on my lap so I put a book mark in it and decided to sleep. _Photograph _by _Nickleback_ came on and sleep over took me.

* * *

**Well how was it? Did you like it let me know, it's called a review, thanks and please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei's ice angel- EEE, thanks and yes you are my first reviewer! YA! gives cookie I am honored that someone of your calibur has come to review my story!

Okay on with the next chappie! Once again I do not own KH, or for that matter any video game or song I place int his, I just own Eric and my mom own s his mom(too funny)

**The New Life  
by:D.S.M.M.**

**Chapter 2  
The Young and Crazy

* * *

**

"Eric, honey, your turn to drive," I heard my mom call out to me. I woke up to find we were parked at a Rest Stop and that Traverse Town was only three hours away. My mom saw I was awake and turned and ran for the restrooms, and as my mom goes entered the man's restroom first screamed, ran out, and then went into the woman's restroom with a wave and a giggle.

I laughed really hard and decided to stretch my legs, oh was I goingto regret that, "It's fucking freezing!" A few people turned to stare while others laughed at my own stupidity.

"What else do you expect," some asked from behind me. I jumped and fell on my ass, great just great. Now I make a fool of myself even more. "You alright?" That person asks. I got up ignoreing the outstretched hand and brushed myself off. I looked up into his eyes and had to look down to hide my smile. What I saw made me smile and blush, a blonde haired kid that seemed to defy the laws of gravity because it stayed spiked. He wore black jeans that had what looked like sand on them still and a purple shirt that said, 'If I ignore you will you go away?'. His eyes were Mako blue and he seemed to hold the air of goofiness around him. This person reminded me of Tidus, but only a bit.

The guy raised an eyebrow at me, I had been staring, "I'm fine...Sorry I'm not use to the cool air, I'm use toheat and sunshine, and as I can tell with this there is no sun, only clouds." As if by mentioning it the sun tried to peek from behind clouds then as quickly as it came it disappeared.

The blonde hair teen laughed at me, "Just a little bit. I mean like come on shorts and a t-shirt," he looked down at my feet. "AND SANDELS, Dude, it's Fall here." I laughed at being called dude and I laughed because this guy seemed to be someone you could easily get along with.

"CLOUD," a guy's voice came from behind me again, this time I stayed on my feet. "Will you leave the sane people alone, we already have enough insane people at school." Cloud smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, my heart started to bet a little faster but only a little bit.

"Leon," Cloud cat-called. "You do care about other people!" Leon just gave him a glare and then turned his attention to me. I saw anger brew behind his eyes but it faded before it went to his face. I looked Leon up and down, brown baggy jeans, a white t-shirt and his hair was dark brown and reached his shoulders.

By this time my mom was back and she was happy to see me making friends, "See you are making friends even though you'll never see these people again in your life." My jaw dropped, leave it to her to just say someting weird like that. Then my mom looked at Leon, "Oh scratched that, Leon Leonhart, how is your father?"

Leon raised an eyebrow and then smiled, something that seemed a little hard for him, "Miss Michelle LeConis, nice to see you again. He's fine, you were his favorite student after all." I turned to my mom and raised my own eyebrow.

"Oh let me introduce my youngest son," my mom pushed me forward like a display. "This is Eric LeConis, Eric this is Leon Leonhart." I shook his hand, a tight grip.

"Hi Miss LeConis," Cloud piped up. "I'm Cloud Strife, does this mean that young Eric is coming to Ject High?"

"Yes he is, well we must be leaving," my mom pushed me towards the car. Leon dragged Cloud away byhis ear and slammed him into a black 2006 Grand Pre. My mouth made an O shape and I could feel his pain. He just laughed at it and got in. Leon got in the driver's side and took off. The last thing I heard was, "SEE YA AT SCHOOL IN THREE DAYS ERIC." THREE DAYS, but I though it was still summer vacation. My mom laughed at my expression and got in the car. I sighed and decided know was not the time for this. I got into the car and drove off, blaring Linkin Park _Breaking the Habit_.

"TURN THAT DOWN!"

* * *

**Well how was it for Chappie two? good bad ugly, funny, witty, lol I'm such a loser! Well, like I said this is gonna be a fun fanfic...I hope! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's see...looks through notes ah here we go!**

**The New Life  
By: D.S.M.M.**

**Chapter 3  
A New House Needs New Love

* * *

**

I drove down the street, after about three stops for help on directions I decided to follow them. As I headed down Starch Street I found what I was looking for, a two-store white house with black shutters and a three door garage. I pulled into the black-top driveway and parked beside the moving van. They honked and drove off; everything was already in the house we just had to move it. My mom slept on so I decided to be mean.

"OH MY FREAKING GAWD, FIRE, MICHELLE, FIRE," I knew I'd pay for it later but it was funny. My mom jumped up with a scream opened the door tumbled out and ran towards the house. When she stopped she turned to see me on the ground laughing.

"Why you little," my mom ran at me and as I was getting up tackled me back onto the ground. After a few minutes we walked into the house and both of our mouths hit the tiled floor. It was huge on the outside and colossal on the inside. We first walked into a country styled kitchen and then we went into the two doors that were on either side of the far wall from where we entered, a downstairs bathroom with a shower. I claimed it before my mom could and that was that. We entered the other door to find a pantry; it was stocked with a note attached to a table that was left behind. It read:

Thought you might need some food. If you need anything else come over and ask. We live in the blue house just down the street, you cannot miss it. Or you can come next door. Hope you come and visit soon,  
The Neighborhood

I smiled at mom, "Okay so maybe it won't be that bad." She just laughed at me and went up stairs. After about an hour of looking through the house we started to unpack in our own rooms. I took the larger one because I had to give up the up stairs bathroom, which had a tube. It sucked but I'd live. I unpacked, made my new bed, it was big, a queen sized at the least and the mattress bottom was at the bottom of my kneecaps. I looked under to see why; it had been made that way. It was actually nice; I put shorts away and unpacked jeans and hoodies. I had three days left of vacation so I thought I'd get to know my neighbors first.

"Mom," I hollered past the door that connected our rooms on the second floor. "I'm going to go see if I can find Cloud and Leon, maybe they can show me around town a bit, is that okay?"

"BE CAREFUL," was the solid reply. I turned put on shoes and left, I did; however, remember to grab a house key and my Linkin Park hoodie and left.

"I will be!"

* * *

**Well, how did this chappie go? Someone wanna tell me soI know, am I going to fast, too slow, am I even good a description, tell me when you R&R. WARNING NEXT CHAPPIE HAS SOME YAIO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! You are my number one fan…I'll try not to gross you out with the yaoi I promise!;-) Oh and I'm changing this to Third-Person!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW…oh and I own nothing that pertains to Kingdom Hearts!**

**The New Life  
By: D.S.M.M.**

**Chapter 4  
Bang Your Head Offa Wall**

Eric looked down at his feet; he didn't want to look up in the mirror to see that he had on a school uniform. He hated school uniforms and wanted to rip it off and use it to start a fire. He glared at it. He despised it with a great passion.

"Will you stopping looking down, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you were nerves," Eric's mom interrupted his anger. He smiled and looked at himself. He didn't look half bad; he actually looked kind cool. The pants were a very very dark blue they looked black though, and a light blue button down, it was a type of plaid blue because some places were a dark blue while other spots were white. On the left side was the insignia for Ject High. A blitz ball with the name of the school and had runes1 running up and down the sides. Eric went to the bathroom to go wash his teeth and decided to try and right the runes himself.

As he tried writing the runes a noticed that the air around him changed and that he could hear someone singing. It was his mother, she had such a wonderful voice that he never truly understood why she stopped singing and went and married his good for nothing father. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head he headed down the stairs and quickly ate breakfast.

Eric looked around as his mother dropped him off. Other kids were being dropped off by parents too, so he didn't feel that embarrassed. He looked around for Sora and Riku, two of his neighbors that shared the same house as Cloud and Leon. He saw Riku first and jumped for joy, well on the insides he did.

Riku was a jock and played Blitzball he was the midfielder and was quite good at it according to Cloud. Leon hardly talked to anyone, was something Eric picked up on in the beginning. Riku also wrote, he wrote poetry and songs, and a few stories as a past time. Eric had stumbled upon them when he went searching for the restroom the other day. He knew it was his own stupidity for not listening to directions but he stumbled into Riku's room as he was writing and interrupted the boy causing a pen-knife to be thrown at his head.

"Hey Riku," Eric said calming himself down. He didn't want to scare him again just in case.

"Oh hey, Eric right, sorry about yesterday. You should learn to knock," Riku said not looking up from his writing. "Hey, have you seen Sora or Kairi?" Eric had met Kairi too; she lived on the other side of the street and lived with a girl named Yuffie, Aeris, and Rikku, with two ks.

"Um," Riku still not looking up trailed off.

"I'll take that as a no thanks anyway..." Eric slowly started to walk away, what he wanted to do was bang his head offa wall, but he told that side of him to go away. As he walked on people actually waved to him, not know who he was, just trying to be friendly. Eric would blush every once in a while. And as he was blushing once he ran into someone that would change his life.

"Well, I never," A man's voice. Eric got u p and dusted himself off and looked at who he had ran into. "You should pay more attention to were you're goin then to the ladies little man." Eric about to apologized looked the man over. Then it clicked, "JAMES!"

James looked up himself and smiled, "Hey...do I...ERIC! WOW hey how ya been ya?" Eric smiled, he hadn't seen his eldest brother for years.

"I'm going to school here know, since dad died," Eric said it with litle sadness, he hadn't really known the man and didn't care except that they had to move thanks to him.

"Oh really, we it is nice to see you again, tell mom I'll stop over later some day, get to class early, the days about to star--" Just as the words left his mouth a huge group of students started to run for their classes, a bell was about to ring, and it did, BOOM! Not a normal sounding bell, Eric thought to himself. He headed for his first period class, English 101. Something he was decent at, he like to right like Riku, but hey, what no one knew didn't hurt them or help them.

* * *

**A/N: SO how's it going sorry for the delay, wasn't sure what I saved this under hehe, okay onto more important things, I will try not to make this a dead awful yaio and I will try to leave that to the readers mind...bad call but ya. People that read this please review and tell me how I doin, it's always nice to see, another chappie is coming soon, hope to make it longer. See ya in Class...lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Surprised with who he ran into, oh ya and YES THERE IS A PLOT TO THIS…lol…anyway, onto better things. Sorry this took me so long to do! I do own the story in this fanfic…I own the fanfic but I do not own KH!**

**The New Life  
By: D.S.M.M. (aka St. Mayhew)**

**Chapter 5  
English with a Smart Arse**

Eric ran into the room, five minutes late. As he ran down the halls he stopped at his locker dropped off his coat and looked for room 101. He had passed it twice without knowing. Heard the late bell and decided to ask a fellow student. He was pointed in the right direction and walked into the class.

The teacher looked up from her book as the door was opened to see Eric panting in the door way, "Ah," she said. "You must be our newest student, Eric LeConis, since you do not know the rules all to well, BEING LATE TO MY CLASS GETS YOU A DETENTION!" Eric's jaw dropped and a few daring people sniggered. Eric started to turn to glare but stopped himself.

"However, since you do not know my rule, you will have no further excuse for this. Take your seat and be quick about it," her voice was like ice. Eric had to stop himself again, this time from running and screaming. The only open seat was one in the back next to Kairi. Eric sat next to her and smiled and mumbled, "Hi." Kairi smiled back said hello and turned to pay attention.

"My name is Miss Aerous, and I am your English teacher for the next hour, as I have mentioned we have a new student today and of course you have all learned his name. Now Eric, I would like to ask, what kind of books do you read," asked Miss Aerous.

Eric gulped and stood, "I read fantasy, drama, and actually I read any type of book as long as there is a plot to it."

"Well, I see…you may sit down," Eric sits quickly. "We shall be reading, **Powers of Yin and Yang** by Mathew Leaden. Now will someone like to get the books, ah Mr. Sakura, would you be kind enough to get the books since you do not like to pay attention," Miss Aerous pointed at another boy, he had white hair like Riku, but he wore practically all white, the pants were black however, and he wore a black under shirt but the trench coat was white, TOO white. He grabbed most of the books and passed them when he got to Eric and Kairi; he noticed that Eric had one on his desk. So he handed one to Kairi and went back to his seat.

"Now if you would turn to page 5 and begin reading…Ansem why did you not give one to our newest student?"

"Because he already has one for himself," Ansem, the boy with the white trench coat replied.

"Ah I see," Miss Aerous looked up again from her book and got up and walked up to Eric's seat. "Let me see."

Eric handed over his book, the cover was different from Kairi's it had a castle on the cover, but this castle was in the sky surrounded by clouds; it had little things in the background: planes, birds, people that could fly, and the Title was in golden lettering on the leather bound book.

"Ah, a first edition, and look it is signed by the author," Miss Aerous seemed surprised. "It reads: _To a fellow writer who has potential, your friend Mathew. _Now isn't that sweet, but this book is not for school, the school book is much more detailed, you may or may not use this but I will not change the test for someone like you." Miss Aerous was mocking Eric's book and Eric could tell. Know laughter filled the room.

"Jealousy is to you, as book is to not," replied Eric. He wasn't sure if that made much sense but he hoped so. Miss Aerous must have gotten the point though because Eric found himself outside the principal's office on the first day of school.

The secretary was engrossed on her computer that she was startled when the principal's voice called over the intercom, "Send him in!" Eric thought the voice sounded familiar.

"Go on…dear gosh he scared me," the secretary was blushing.

Eric got up and something told him to run for his life, the principal wasn't going to like this, he would probably think that he was doing this a rebellious act.

"Um, sir, I was sent down here by—" Eric was cut off from surprise. "…Jason!"

"Yep, he little brother," Jason replied from the principal's chair. On the desk read: _Principal J. K. DraConis_. "As you can read, I was vice-principal last year and mom wrote me said dad died and you would be moving soon. So I went and changed my last name and the old principal retired and I got the job. Now what did you do to get into trouble already?"

Eric's mouth was still hanging wide open, what luck, "Miss Aerous said I was _Getting cocky with her and that I was also being disrespectful._ All I did was tell her that _Jealousy is to her, as book is to not._ You know how dad left his leather bond **Powers of Yin and Yang** by Mathew Leaden, for me. Well that's what we are reading and I am almost done with it and she ripped on it," Eric replied defensively.

"I see," Jason replied. "Well, to be honest I have to discipline you for getting cocky, Eric that was rude. That will be one day of ALC, but however, since you are new here and if you were not my brother, well, I'll let it go, BUT NOT AGAIN, now get back to class. You still have another half-hour with the old bag!" Jason laughed and so did Eric. Eric calmed down and walked out of the office. The secretary giggled, "Nice!" Eric rolled his eyes and walked back to class.

In the halls as he walked he saw sign ups for the Blitzball Team was going on this week and next week. Eric signed his name down for it and kept walking. He walked back into class to:

"—this book is very angst and filled with drama and action. For those that are homophobic GET OVER IT, the two main characters are gay guys that do not know that each other are that way. So, take your seat Eric. So anyway…" Miss Aerous kept talking about the book and what they would be doing with it up until five minutes before the bell rang.

"Your homework, finish up to chapter 2 by tomorrow, dismissed," Miss Aerous says monotone like and the bell rings. Everyone gets their things together and walks out. Eric looks down at his schedule, Chemistry, then Lunch; then homeroom and finally History 212. The bell rang for the late bell and Eric took off running not paying attention to were he was going. And straight into Riku who was engrossed in a book. And Eric was engrossed in his schedule.

"Oomph," both boys cried out.

"Watch where you're going you stupid--" Riku started as he collected his books but Eric cut him off.

"EXCUSE YOU," Eric cried out. "I was going down the side of the a hall it isn't my fault you ran into me." Eric picked up his stuff and headed back for class not knowing that he left his oldest and best book on the floor.

Riku bent over to pick it up and brushed off the dust and opened up the book and a small note fell out of it.

"Property of Eric Alexander LeConis." Riku smiled and opened the book to the beginning and started to read it.

**Chapter 1  
By: Mathew Leaden  
**

Alex awoke from his sleep in a flying car, his mother looked at him and mumbled under her breath about how her son slept more and did less studying of the Arcane. Alex rolled his eyes and looked down at his robes, they were a dark red and he wore black gloves and had on black sneakers. His blonde hair and blue eyes matched him somehow, in an omnipresent sort of way. His face was normal for his age of 17.

Alex let out a sigh, "So mom, why am I moving again?"

**R & R PEOPLE!**

**Well I hoped you liked this chappie….anyone notice something about this _written_ story within the story?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**I wonder how many people caught something in my last chappie. Well I will not know until someone reviews. Well ON WITH THE SHOW! I DO NOT OWN KH.**

**The New Life  
By: D.S.M.M. (aka St. Mayhew)**

**Chapter 6  
If looks could kill…**

Eric had made it through Chemistry without any mishaps but near the end, his lab partner, Sora, decided to screw with a few chemicals causing both boys' eye brows and eye lashes to fringe. They laughed at one another and Mr. Kasich freaked and would have given them both detentions had it not been for the eye brow and lashes being fringed. Sora and Eric laughed again as they walked into the cafeteria to find half was inside and the other in a courtyard. Eric's jaw dropped, his old school, you had assigned seating and were stuck inside.

"If you keep your jaw like that it will stick," came a sly voice from behind them. Sora turned to stare at Eric and laughed even more causing tears to come out at the corners of his eyes. Eric punched him in the arm and turned to see Cloud smiling right in his face. Eric squealed and fell on his butt causing a few near by girls to giggle. Kairi was one of them. Leon was behind Cloud and had his face screwed up trying not to laugh. Eric rolled his eyes and got up. He brushed off his clothes and glared, "That was cruel mean and evil all on one."

Cloud smiled and walked away. Leon sighed and decided to follow the blonde for his own protection.

"So let's show you around," Sora pointed out all the cliques. Eric rolled his eyes at most and saw where he, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud and Leon sat. They had room for one more person and Eric stole that seat. As he set everything aside it hit him.

"MY BOOK," Eric screams. Sora stops eating and raises and eyebrow. Kairi looks at him with that look that says, _You over react way too much,_ and if looks could kill Eric would have died from Yuffie's.

"Oh you mean this leather bond book," Riku's voice came close to Eric's ear that he could feel the warm breath on his neck. Then a leather bond book was placed on his lap. "Guess you're next to me for the rest of the year." Riku shot a look at the other occupants whom busied themselves with eating or talking.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "What is that suppose to mean?" When he got no answer he decided to drop it. Eric decided to tell his _friends _the _good _news, "I'm trying out for the Blitzball team." Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Eric like he was mad. Cloud nudged Leon in the side and Leon cleared his throat.

"Well we don't just take people in," Leon started. "We, that is Cloud and myself, look at players and with Coach Merlin, we decide who actually gets to play and who just sits for substitution."

Eric just smiled, "Well, then I'll just have to show you what I can do then won't I?" Cloud clapped his hands and looked at Riku in a knowing type of way. Riku shot him a glare. Yuffie giggled along with Aerith and Sora just gave that goofy grin of his. They all knew something and Eric just bit his bottom lip. He was out of the loop and wanted in.

"What's so funny?"

"…" Aerith.

"…" Yuffie.

"…" Sora.

"Well…" Eric.

"…" Cloud.

"…" Leon.

"..nothing, inside joke!" Riku broke the insane silence and got up to leave. Eric grabbed his pants by the belt loop and forced him to sit. Riku looked at Eric with surprise and anger. Eric had a look in his eyes that could kill too.

"Tell me or I swear, I won't talk to any of you guys," Eric was taking a chance with this. They didn't need him, he needed them, and if they got mad at him they could just go back to the way their once were, a place without Eric A. LeConis.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OH FOR GOSH SAKES," Eric got up and started to stalk off when he tripped over his seat and fell flat on his face. Everyone in the whole world saw this trip, and laughed. Eric got up, and with what little pride he had left he held back the tears and brushed himself off, he grabbed his books glared at his table with trembling eyes and left the cafeteria followed by harsh cruel laughter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You are moving because you have disgraced the family name with your antics," Alex's mother's harsh voice replied. "You and, and your love life have discourage many a people, and your father and I think it best that you go away for a while."

"But mother," Alex started.

"NO, I will hear none of it! You are being sent to the lower city of Angelus and stay there until you finish school, we have you enrolled in a private school for magic and Arcane. That is final!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Eric sobbed at the stall he was sitting on; he wanted to be back at Destiny High, with Tidus, Waka, and Selphie. He wanted to be with his best friend and almost lover, Shade. Shade had made him laugh when he was like this. Eric heard the door to the bathroom open and he didn't care he still cried.

"…Eric…" That sounded like Shade!

"…ya?" Eric replied. If it was Shade he say don't you ya me!

"Are you okay?" Nope not Shade, it had to be Sora.

"Ya, I'm fine," Eric wiped his eyes and shut his book and opened the stall to find himself face to face with someone he didn't even know. "Who are you?" The guy looked just like Shade, black hair, black gothic pants, tight black shirt, short black hair that was spiked everywhere. He was around Eric's height, the same as Shade even, and same body build, someone that worked out but didn't over do it.

"Oh the names Zack," Zack held out his hand. "I'm in Chemistry and English with you…and I think I am in History with you too. I saw what happened and—"

"If you come to gloat," Eric cut him off sharply. "Then you might as well go drowned yourself in the urinal!" Eric shoved past him only for a strong hand to rest on his shoulder and stop him.

"That was rude," came the nasty reply. Sounded like something Shade would say. "I haven't come to gloat, I've come to say well, forget it!" Zack let go of Eric's shoulder and pushed passed Eric. Eric placed his hand on his shoulder causing the other boy to go rigid.

"…I'm sorry, this is just my first day here and already I made a fool of myself," came Eric's soft reply.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku was standing outside the door and listening silently to the conversation.

"It's okay," that was Zack, what was he doing talking to the new kid unless. _NO,_ Riku thought to himself. "Ya know you are kind of cute, almost like I know you from somewhere."

Riku went red with anger then he heard Eric's reply, "I'm sorry but I know your type, you come and play the hero and then you leave them stranded on false love! Do not even try it you…" **SLAP!**

Riku burst into the bathroom to see Eric on the floor covering the side of his face, fresh tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Ah a cliffhanger...kind of sorta not almost! HEHE how did you like this one, sorry they are so long, I want this to speed up but I don't wanna make it too long..hehe! R&R please and crakers!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**So let me see, I GOTSA NEW REVIEWER! YAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**kk- Whoever you are YA! hands cyber cookie **

**I do not own KH or Axe: Unlimited…though IT does smell good! It makes me happy…… **

**

* * *

**

**The New Life  
By: D.S.M.M. (aka St. Mayhew) **

**Chapter 6  
Why are you doing this? **

**

* * *

**

Riku went red with anger then he heard Eric's reply, "I'm sorry but I know your type, you come and play the hero and then you leave them stranded on false love! Do not even try it you SLAP…"

Riku burst into the bathroom to see Eric on the floor covering the side of his face, fresh tears streaming down his face.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Tears fall down the sides of Eric's red face. Zack scowls at Riku and walks out of the bathroom cursing Eric. Riku sits on his heels and looks down at Eric.

"…You okay?" Riku's voice is filled with concern and worry.

"Go. Away," mutters Eric. His face burnt, his head was throbbing and his eyes were again red from crying. He moved his hand from his right cheek and wiped his eyes. Riku grabbed his hands and held them with his own.

"What if I do not wish to go away," Riku laughed a quiet laugh. One that was meant to cheer Eric up but it made him cry even harder. Riku did the next best thing and grabbed Eric by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Eric let his hands fall from his face again and wrapped them around Riku.

Eric finally recognizes what he's doing and pushes Riku away and quickly gets up, his book slamming on the floor making an awkward noise. Eric grabbed the book and listened for the bell.

It rang in the distance and Eric dashed out of the restroom, and down the hall before Riku could catch him.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

"How was school," Michelle asked. Eric glared at his mother.

"I HATE IT WITH A FLAMING PASSION, NO PUN INTENDED," and he slammed his door.

"ERIC ALEXANDER LECONIS," Michelle hollered through the wooden doorway. "Please, honey talk to me. And don't you dare pick up the razor!"

Eric stopped himself from going out the window, he shut it silently and opened his door, "I hate this school, people are all weird and rude and…and…he slapped me!"

Michelle comforted her son as he let new tears fall, "Honey, who slapped you?"

"…Zack something, well that's what Sora calls him, his last name I have no clue what it is but he…he slapped me, all because he wanted to comfort me about making a fool of myself."

Michelle laughed, "He slapped you because of that, oh honey, he was angry, come on it's just like when you hit Shade upside the head because you thought he made-out with Tidus!" Eric laughed into his mother's shoulder.

"Mom, do you think we could have them all over sometime," Eric had stopped crying.

"Maybe," Michelle smiles down at her son. "If you promise to bring all your new friends to met your old friends!"

"PROMISE!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Eric drove himself to school the next day because his mom had the day off. The car smelled really bad again but Eric sprayed Axe in it! As he drove he passed Sora and Riku talking and walking they were still ten minutes away from school so Eric pulled off to the side of the road.

"Wanna lift," Eric asked sticking his head out the passenger window. "You know you wanna ride!"

Sora practically jumps into the car but stops, "Man does it smell like Axe and like my grandmother." Eric reached over and punched Sora in the arm as he started to leave.

"Oh get in you loser," they both laugh. "So um, Riku you coming or are you going to walk?" Eric looks at him with pleading eyes.

"…I'll walk thanks anyway…my mom doesn't like me riding with strangers," Riku's voice was a little harsh but Eric just shrugged it off and drove off.

"What was up with that," Sora asked looking over at Eric. "Did you and Riku get into a fight or something like that?"

Eric sat at the red light for a few moments, thinking of the best way to go at this question, "Well…" Eric's voice trails off. "I guess, he's just mad for me running away from him. I mean, I told you about Zack slapping me because I told him he went for the weak. But, Riku held me for a few moments, and I got that sense of security."

Sora didn't say anything but turned on the radio, "Cool," Sora started banging his head to **Cold Play**: _Speed of Sound_. "I think that Riku likes you. The big joke for him was that we all knew he liked you and—" Sora never got to finish that sentence because at that moment Eric's car was side swiped by someone in a black van.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Riku was now accompinied by Gippal and Yuna, both of which were seniors. They were taling about Eric, the new kid, because they had nothing better to do. All three usually talked to one another as they walked to school but today something could be heard in the distance.

"Hey do you guys hear that," Gippal asks looking over his shoulder. "Oh my, a few cop cars and an ambulance..." They kept walking, a little faster then they wanted to but they walked all the same.

As the three friends turned the corner they ran into Cloud and Leon, they were both pale, "...Riku...car...accident..." Cloud fainted bashing his head off of the concrete. Riku went pale himself, "Someone has to head to--"

"MY BABY!"

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this took me a while to write...I'm having writer's block. So I am not sure what I want to do at the moment. Tell me what you think please and thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

The long awaited Chapter 7 is finally here. After a long long long break from my computer I decided to update this. Hehe, now to show a side of the story that no one was expecting. And for those that know me well enough! HOUR SHOWERS RULE! A few pairings in this chappie are Zack&OC Riku&OC Sora&Riku and Leon&Cloud

**_Kairi's reply in note _**

_Eric's reply in note

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Waking upon a Dream

* * *

Eric awoke in a cold sweat. Everything seemed to slow down for him and it seemed far away at the same time. He got up from his bed and grunted. His side was bruised and his arm was numb. He had been sleeping on it, as he walked down the steps his mother was at the table, a coffee mug in her hand. 

"Nightmare," Michelle asked calmly looking at her son. "I heard you screaming…it must have been horrid."

Eric didn't reply. This was the second night he had had this dream and it scared him. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. It was still dark outside; it was 5:30 in the morning. He liked getting up early so he could take his usual one hour shower. It gave him time to think but today something kept nagging him to take a quick shower and go to see Riku. To apologize for his behavior the other day and to see if what Sora had said was the truth.

* * *

Eric sighed as the hot water seemed to send the dream from earlier down the drain. He washed his hair twice as a morning ritual. An hour later he was squeaky clean. Most of the hot water was gone, but since the water was heated through the furnace it would warm up a lot faster then a usual home. He ran up the steps, naked, his mother had left ten minutes ago. As he ran up the steps he heard someone opening a door. As he reached upstairs he saw Riku standing outside his doorway. Eric panicked; here he was naked without a towel. His mother must have let him in while Eric was in the shower. 

_I am sooo going to kill my mother,_ was Eric's only thought. Then he thought of an idea. The upstairs bedrooms were connected…_Why not go grab a towel before he thinks to come and knock--_.

"Eric…….I um WOW! I think I'll turn around and ignore the fact that—" Riku was red in the face and so was Eric. He had spent so much time he hadn't noticed Riku came down the steps. Riku turned around and Eric ran past him into his room and slammed the door. A few minutes later he looked outside his door and Riku was on the steps with a bit of a smile on his face.

"You can come in now…………." Eric says as he moves the door open even wider. Riku walked in with the same smile and sat on Eric's bed with a small grunt of satisfaction.

"So much better then those stairs of yours. So…I came to ask you something…but I seemed to forget the reason…" Riku was red again as he looked Eric in the face. Eric was red too and decided he wouldn't sit on the bed. Too awkward for the both of them. So he sat at his desk with a look of content.

"I'm fine from a few days ago, honest, I'm better. I think I'll take Zack on his offer though. It would be nice to have someone to talk too. Maybe apologize for being rude to him I just—" Eric didn't get to finish his sentence. Riku had grabbed Eric by the shoulders and kissed him. Eric didn't fight Riku off put slowly pushed him away. Eric looked at Riku and Riku looked at Eric.

"..I'm sorry…" Riku got up to leave and Eric just stared after him.

"WAIT…Riku…Here, take this." Eric handed his leather bound book to Riku and in a final attempt kissed Riku on the cheek and ran past him and outside. His bus had just pulled up.

* * *

Eric smiled as he reached the school; he felt a bit better from this morning in the shower and after the shower. The bus ride was a bit of a newer thing for him. It had it's ups and downs…literially. The only good thing about it was the fact that everything seemed to calm down as they reached the school. But as the bus pulled up Eric looked down. He wasn't in his school uniform, but was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He smiled as he got of the bus and went directly to the principal's office. As he went to enter the door his older brother was coming out. In that effect Eric found himself on the floor with a loud thud. His brother highest, Jason, laughed at him and helped him to his feet.

"Can I help you little bro," Jason asked calmly and then looked at his brother. "How did I not guess, let me guess, you took one of your two hour showers and forgot to wear your uniform? You're a putz!"

Eric smiled and got a nock on the top of his head, "Hey now, I had an hour shower, and I need you to run me home really fast so I can get changed!"

* * *

About ten minutes later, Eric was entering his English class with a moan and groan, as he was given detention EVEN with a late pass. Kairi laughed as she listened to Eric moaned and groaned about how unfair the teacher was. As the class went on Eric felt two stares on the back of his neck, one from Riku and one from Zack. He wanted to turn around and glare at them and tell them where to shove it but didn't want another detention. As the class dragged on Eric looked over at Kairi and passed her a note: 

_They are both staring at me aren't they? _

**_You can tell? Wow how is that possible? _**

_After many years of putting up with crap, I wish Shade was here. _

**_Who's that, an ex-boyfriend of yours, Riku told me by the way. _**

_He told you I kissed him? Wow, what a loser:D but no, Shade is one of my exs. _

**_TEACHER COMING! _**

"Hand it over you two," came Miss Aerous up behind Kairi, her hand held out, the whole class turned to watch. "I will not as you again, hand over the note and I will not read it aloud."

Kairi didn't move, she just looked at the note, then at her teacher then at Eric and mouthed, _Sorry._ Eric's eye twitched and he grabbed the note, "I told her not to copy off of me, I'm sorry but it's about chapter three, she was asking if I could come over and help her with it!"

Miss Aerous looked at Eric and smiled, "Next time wait until after my class to pass your _love_ notes!" The whole class laughed and the bell rang. Eric quickly grabbe dhis stuff and waited to get out the door, a firm hand landed on his shoulder and forced him towards a deserted corridor. When Eric turned to yell he saw it was Zack. Eric's cheeks went red and he went to move away from Zack only to be forced against the lockers.

"Let go," Eric muttered not looking up, afraid he might see Shade in those eyes. "Zack I have to get to class." Xack pressed himself against Eric who shuddered under the extra heat. Not only was the weather changing again but this was comfortable...yet UNcomfortable.

"You know you like it, I can smell it on you like a perfume," was Zack's short sweet reply.

"GET OFFA HIM!" Came a scream, and Zack hit the ground taking Eric down with him. A few student's heard this and came running chanting the usualy, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Eric forced himself to his feet to see Riku on top of Zack fists aiming for his face, but each somehow missing. "STAND STILL SO I CAN HURT YOU!"

Zack laughed and forced Riku off of him and caused him to hit a few lockers, Eirc hollered, "SOMEONE GET A TEACHER!" Then Eric pounched on Zack and pinned him against the floor, his face down onto the dirty hallway tiling. Sora ran for the principal's officehe was replacedby a few teachers whom had come to calm down the fight, only to see Eric holding Zack down and Riku trying to get at Zack.

"RIKU BACK OFF," Eric hollered losing concetration enough to be thrown off of Zack and against a few lockers. He hit back first and then hit his head. Slowly his world faded out, his last thoughts were that of staying awake.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? You guys like it...yes no, sorry for the delay, now I can actually post more often...though I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE REVIEWS...I have like 276 hits on this one story and only what, 4 reviews. Come on people tell me how I'm doing! LOVERZ YOU ALL WITH PEACE AND LOVE!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this chapter is one of my shorter ones, and still no new reviews. Oh well, I think I'll keep going with this until I finish it then probably leave it alone for a long time. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 9  
Between Dreams and Awakening

* * *

Eric looked around the nurse's office no one was around and the room itself kept spinning. The last thing he remembered was getting in trouble from the English Teacher about passing a note back and forth. His eyes finally came to focus on the lady who was bandaging Riku's cut face and Zack's bleeding lips. Jason and another man stood next to the two boys a grim look on Jason's face, and the other man seemed to be glaring at Jason and Riku. Eric tried to sit up to get a better look at the person next to Zack only to have the room spin again. Someone must have noticed because someone was forcefully pushing Eric back onto the bad. He couldn't hear anything, almost like he was in a deep sleep. He wanted his ears to pop so he could hear, it seemed like people were millions of miles away. 

Kairi came into Eric's vision and gave him a smile and said something. Eric raised both eyebrows, in a questioning manner. Kairi returned the questioning look with a look of worry. Something else escaped her mouth that Eric had no clue and the nurse came over and started to talk to Eric.

Eric felt his mouth move and he knew he said it but it came out like, "….not…'ear." The nurse almost laughed until she pieced it together and sent Kairi out of the room to go get something. Or at least that's what Eric thought, because Kairi got up in a hurry and came back in a hurry with something.

Jason had come over and brought Riku with him just in case. The man that had stood next to Zack, following hot on his trail, yelling now and Eric could only guess at what it was. Eric decided to make fun and started to put words in the guy's mouth. He would have laughed if it didn't hurt.

"…How about now," the nurse asked and Eric nodded.

"..AND WHY ARE THESE TWO STUDENTS NOT BEING SUSPENDED FOR ATTACKING MY SON!"

_Oh, _Eric thought to himself._ So that's Zack's dad…Wow Zack is weak, he can't fight his own battles._

"Because," Jason turned, fire in his eyes. "When I got there, Mr. Uchi, I saw Eric here, being thrown into a locker and according to the nurse, he has gone deaf though it seems it as only temporary." Jason let out a sigh and sat down on a vacant chair next to Eric's bed and looked down at his baby brother. "How are you feeling? Strong enough to talk about what happened?"

Eric felt someone's hand reach for his and he automatically brought his hand to his chest. When he turned Kairi just looked into his eyes, a calm before the storm. Eric was trapt, if he told Jason what happened; however, he knew deep down inside that Zack and his father would make his mother's and his own life a living hell, "...I just have a headache, sir. I can't really remember what happened to be honest."

* * *

Riku hadn't believed what Eric had said as he walked down the hallway, Kairi at his side. Sora was staying with Eric now. His mother had been called and asked to watch him since she was a doctor. The schools own nurse was also watching but Jason thought it better if he went home in a few hours. 

"He'll be fine ya know," Kairi muttered trying to get Riku to talk. The hallways were empty at this time, everyone had their next block and people had heard about the fight. Kairi was trying to make her best friend laugh or smile. He seemed so down and out of it. Like he had just lost a good friend or that he was been the one wounded in the fight.

"..." was Riku's reply. He wanted to go back there and tell Zack off for this stupid fight but, refused himself that rite. "..I just...want him to be more careful..."

* * *

"You know what I think," Sora muttered to Eric. "I think you should go for him, I mean, he's cool and all, and I had my chance with him. Now I'm dating Kairi." 

Eric turned away, "I'm having a party next weekend, I want to invite you guys...and let you met my old friends. Even Shade, I want you all to met one another...do you think I should...invite Riku too?"

Sora looked at Eric for a second and didn't reply at first or for the next few minutes, "Don't change the subject. Want to kow my advice to you, follow your heart. It will lead you down the right path. You just have to remember that and you'll be fine and everything that you try for will work itself out in the end." Sora had locked eyes with Eric and the finally turned away. Sora stood, and turned to head towards the door to catch up to Riku and Kairi. Turning back to look at Eric he smiled that goofy grin of his, "Go for it...I think...you'll be fine." Sora took off at that because of the look Eric had just given him.

Eric's mother entered with a scowl on her face, "You are hardly here for a week and already you get into a fight. You couldn't wait until the first or second month?" Eric rolled his eyes, he didn't want to hear this not now anyway. Michelle went on, "And you have a minor concussion. Would you like to explain to me what happened when we get home or right now? I have all day, Doctor Lionheardt gave me the day off and well, I can keep this going for a long time."

* * *

Zack smiled to himself as he entered Chemistry a few minutes after Sora. He had followed Sora in hopes to freak the boy out and to actually get him to tell what had happened. But Sora just ignored him. As he took his seat in the back he looked for a certain silver haired boy and found him next to Kairi chatting softly and quietly. A look of pure hatred on his face.

_Good, that means I have set the game pieces on the board. It's your move old friend, but what will you do to keep from me taking the king and queen?_ Zack smiled to himself. He knew what he was doing for a change and went to work on Sora next. Slowly annoying the boy he threw paper at the back of his head and Sora just ignored it. Riku kept sending back glares as the teacher droned on about how element's combined to make stronger elements. Finally with a final effort, Zack smiled and threw the last paper he had not at Riku or Sora, but at the teacher. Student's laughed at this guester and Mr. Katich turned fire in his eyes. Opening up the rummbled paper he glared at Riku, "A weks detention for throwing paper Riku."

Riku turned and glared at Zack as Mr. Katich turned and looked away. Riklu mouthed, "Your dead when I see you outside of school." Zack just laughed to himself and mouthed back, "When pigs fly."


End file.
